


Charmes á Minuit

by Derwyd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, alternative reality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry abrió los ojos con la intención de comerse al mundo, pero el consumido fue él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre un: Les conséquence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. No poseo ningún fin lucrativo con este libro. Es un escrito hecho por y para fans.  
> Título: Charmes à Minuit (Encantos a medianoche).  
> Género: Romance, Drama, Family.  
> Advertencias: Underage (?), post-war, EWE, AT, AR, contains explicit sexual scenes (male/male).  
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Louis Weasley.  
> Categoría: R-18 (MA).  
> Notas: Ríanse de mí pero esta historia comenzó como un Scorpius/Harry y terminó en esto. Inspirando en los hermosos dibujos de Louis de Flayu :D

_Chapitre un: Les conséquence_

* * *

_O children – NickCaveand the Bad Seeds._

_El pobre viejo Jim está blanco como un fantasma_

_ha encontrado la respuesta que perdimos_

__

_todos lloramos ahora, lloramos porque_

 _

no hay nada que podamos hacer para protegerlos

_

* * *

Harry miró a su alrededor ansioso, sentía desde hace tiempo la magia de Voldemort rondar por sus alrededores pero no lo podía ver, hace tiempo se había vuelto sensible con ese tipo de magia tan negra que lo oprimía, mientras que sus amigos estaban encargados de destruir los horrocrux restantes y el se paraba cada cierto tiempo a consumirse por la magia que poco a poco iba perdiendo.

Cuando comprendió que tenía un pedazo de Voldemort en él algo dentro de sí mismo comenzó como una espiral de depresión para convertirse en un una fiera determinación de finiquitar esto fuera como fuese aún a costa de su propia magia, estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo con el único fin de poder ver otro amanecer con sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a dar su cuerpo incluso si con eso significaba un futuro para mundo mágico con o sin él —solo esperaba que aprovecharan la situación y limpiaran el Ministerio y no dejarlo tan corrupto como estaba—; Harry estaba dispuesto y había aceptado muchas cosas antes de verse cara a cara con Voldemort, ya no le temía a la muerte y se dio cuenta que nunca lo hizo.

—¿Me temes, Tom?—lo sentía, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más amenazante, desquiciante y adolorido como él por la pérdida de almas.

Ambos estaban cansados antes siquiera de levantar sus varitas.

Fue un impulso que apestaba a magia negra que le dio la señal que este era un ahora o nunca, esta sería la única batalla la cual había peleado con el mago más Oscuro de todos los tiempos, esta era  _su_  batalla y la que nadie podía pelear con él.

Harry obtuvo conocimiento de su propio instinto cuando su varita quiso girar mientras su magia pulsaba por salir y se dejó ir abandonándose a la sensación que conocía, esa que sólo obtenía cuando un duelo era de vida o muerte.

—Esta noche sólo seremos tú y yo—siseó con odio filtrado en cada palabra, su piel nívea y traslúcida, aquella nariz hundida ojos rojos y cabeza sin ningún cabello visible.

Harry se alzó ante él manifestando todo lo contrario que podían buscar en una persona con tanto poder, derrochando vitalidad por cada poro, manifestando su decisión en aquellos ojos intensamente verdes, Harry apestaba a magia.

Para los que estuvieron allí en el comedor, cuando el techo se caía, muros rompiéndose y rayos de todos los colores volando por todos lados sabían que era una batalla épica, sobre todo cuando no se pudieron siquiera acercarse a ayudar ya sea a Harry Potter o a Lord Voldemort.

Los Mortífagos rompían el paso a cualquier ente de la luz por orden de su señor, mientras quela Ordenintentaba sobrepasarlos con cualquier hechizo a estas alturas, decididos a servir de aporte ya que cómo terminara la batalla sabían muy bien que era imposible que los seguidores de Voldemort no se irían sin antes pelear; Y si ganaban, tendrían que seguir luchando hasta que ninguno quedara de pie.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron los más largos de toda la batalla para ambos bandos.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Lord Voldemort era la cantidad de encantos, hechizos y transfiguraciones que ponía en el campo de batalla, habían visto no sin temor que Harry quedaba atrapado en mantos, golpeado en el suelo, o luchando por correr pese a que un Crucio acababa de entumecer su cuerpo.

Si había algo que era capaz de caracterizar a Harry en el campo de batalla es que ocupaba todo a su alrededor para seguir con vida, ya sea palabras, piedras, su cuerpo e incluso —no sin remordimiento— cuerpos que encontraba en el piso. Harry corría, lanzaba y gritaba por todo el campo de batalla lo cual distraía a más de una persona que odiaba los comentarios que iba lanzando, e incluso algunos más sorprendidos al enterarse que Lord Voldemort tenía sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas.

No fue fácil ganar una batalla.

—... ¿Te das cuenta?—bisbisaba el Gryffindor cuando sus varitas quedaron orgullosamente altas uno frente al otro, esperando y acumulando el último impulso de energía que quedaba en ellos—, es todo, moriremos hoy.

Lord Voldemort tenía que admitir algo, envidiaba a Harry Potter por no temerle a lo único que él no había sido capaz de conquistar, mientras que ese mocoso sin ninguna intención en pañales había ido y vuelto de ella en más de una ocasión.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry ni siquiera recordó qué hechizo dijo, no sabía si había movido sus labios o era sólo la intención que venía naciendo desde que vio frente a sí a Tom, lo único que sabía es que  _quería_  terminar con esto, quería hacerlo ahora, quería poder vivir o morir tranquilo, quería estar en paz.

Le recordó horriblemente al  _Priori Incantatem_  que ocurrió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, chispas por todos lados iluminando el oscuro sitio mientras la magia oscura se arremolinaba sobre él intentando disuadirlo de una lucha, pero él era terco y no permitiría que su voluntad fuera derrotada de aquella manera, no así.

Fue sólo un momento en que ambas partes detuvieron su guerra para ver cómo poco a poco el rayo verde de Voldemort estaba llegando a Harry Potter antes de que este gritara con todo lo que podía y tenía, fue solo un rayo, tal y como lo calificaba, que consumió todo y lo devolvió.

Cuando las luces dejaron de obstaculizar su vista vieron a Harry de pie firme con su varita mirando el cuerpo destruido de Tom Riddle, sonreía.

—¡Lo ha derrotado!—gritó un mago quién sabe dónde—, ¡Harry Potter ha derrotado al señor Oscuro!—y luego hubo gritos por todas partes, hechizos furiosos intentando llegar a Potter, la misma Orden intentando de hacerlo, incluso sus amigos, pero antes siquiera de poder hacer algo Harry Potter se desplomó en ese lugar.

—¡No!—un sonido angustioso que provino de Hermione quien dejó tirado a Neville y corrió a Harry sin importarle cuántos hechizos volaran sobre ella, algunos la habían rozado, mientras que otros habían sido obstaculizados porla Ordencon el único fin de que fuera la primera en llegar a Harry para poder protegerlo—, ¡Harry, Harry!—era un cántico angustioso.

Cuando los Aurors por fin llegaron los Mortífagos decidieron que era hora de huir, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a Granger para ayudar, todo en ese momento parecía tan difícil, moverse de un lado a otro como un lento proceso, mas cuando recordaban se apreciaba paso a paso la pérdida de tiempo, su falta de acción, su poca cordura.

—No se mueve, no responde a un  _ennervate_ , sus signos vitales son bajos y...

—Hay que llevarlo con Madam Pomfrey.

—Rechaza todo tipo de magia, lo intenté levitar pero cuando lo hice comenzó con convulsiones—los ojos llorosos de Hermione llegaron a McGonagall, se sintió vieja, pero también conocía el procedimiento.

—Sonorus—dijo apuntándose en la garganta—. Necesito solo un mago que esté de pie con fuerza suficiente de la siguiente lista: Arthur, George, William, Charles y Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Kingsley Sha- —iba a seguir enunciando nombres hasta que Kingsley llegó con rasguños pero con una amable sonrisa a su lado.

—Los Weasley querían venir, pero tras el deceso de Fred...

—Comprendo. De todas formas sólo necesito a alguien de confianza para cargar a Harry a la enfermería, no responde a ningún tipo de magia, esperemos que la curativa sí haga algo por él.

El Auror comprendió y no sin cierto temor cargó el cuerpo de Harry siendo escoltado por Minerva y Hermione quien siquiera quería soltar la mano de Harry.

—Vamos, antes de que llegue la prensa y nos sea imposible movernos—en tono ministerial, Kingsley se abrió pasó entre Aurors y magos que querían tocar a Harry Potter y con prontitud se dirigió a los territorios de la enfermera más terrible que él había conocido incluso tras sus años como Auror.

Apenas llegaron, y sin ningún comentario de por qué  _ahora_  Harry se encontraba aquí, lo tendió en la cama que más de alguna vez él había oído decir que tenía encantamientos para hacerla más cómoda y comprendió por qué, podía sentir leves encantos en ella y estuvo seguro que Harry realmente tenía razón para pensar que esa era su cama y mentalmente se pregunto en cuántos accidentes Harry habría estado para que Madam Pomfrey siquiera pensara en hacerle la cama más cómoda y un poco más grande.

—Tiéndelo y díganme exactamente qué pasó—declaró firme mientras alzaba barreras de privacidad y extendía cortinas alrededor de la cama para que nadie supiera quién estaba allí.

—Si somos honestos no sabemos con exactitud la cantidad de maleficios que lo golpearon, pero por lo que vimos las varitas de Voldemort y Harry se conectaron, por el haz de luz estoy seguro que era un Avada y Harry lanzó un hechizo que no pude reconocer. Estuvieron sosteniéndolos hasta que el hechizo de Harry se tragó al de Voldemort y lo devolvió.

» Luego de eso hubieron muchas luces y no pudimos ver nada por momentos hasta que Harry estuvo de pie y luego se desplomó —recitó tratando de recordar lo más posible, conocía algunos hechizos que ambos se habían lanzado pero no estaba seguro cuál de todos ellos —o todos ellos— podrían haber causado esto.

Poppy agitó la varita y frunció el ceño, lo volvió a hacer pero al parecer no respondía.

—No responde a la magia, traté de usar un  _ennervate_  con él pero no funcionó, empezó a convulsionar y...—el sollozo de Hermione interrumpió el pensamiento del Sanador.

—Si es así significa que está muy sensible a las auras mágicas. Estando en el gran comedor es obvio que iba a rechazar cualquier intento porque sus auras se confunden. Ahora son pocas pero no está decidido en quién confiar. Necesito que salgan y me dejen trabajar sola.

Retenencia estaba palpable en los tres pero decidieron dar su espacio, después de todo Poppy no tenía razones para dañar a Harry y...

 _Estaban inseguros_ , Harry se había colado en cada resquicio de toda persona que realmente lo conocía, y McGonagall si bien sabía que no era un excelente alumno, Harry era inteligente, siempre dando lo mejor de sí para él y los demás mientras que Kingsley había visto a un adolescente gentil, luchador y temerario.

Había entrenado con él y visto el fuego en sus ojos cuando estaba concentrado, cómo sus opiniones se hilaban de forma sorprendente ante una injusticia y las ganas de que todos —incluso los Mortífagos— tuvieran un juicio como correspondía que era lo que se debía hacer porque su pensamiento es que todos eran humanos.

Todos podían equivocarse.

Todos podían cambiar.

Era la intención la que se hallaba o faltaba.

Las siguientes horas en las cuales Madam Pomfrey no salió montaron guardia en las puertas de la enfermería, pusieron cortinas en todas las camas para despistar a la gente y así —solo los amigos más cercanos— sabrían dónde se encontraba realmente Harry Potter.

()

Eran las 12:05 AM, Arthur se encontraba mirando a un ahora dormido Bill quien se quejaba de vez en cuándo producto de sus heridas, Molly estaba devastada y cuando los Medimagos llegaron le dieron un calmante y mandó a Ron a dejar a su madre enla Madriguerapara que descansara mientras que él se quedaba viendo a sus hermanos. Sólo Bill y Percy se encontraban allí con graves heridas, por suerte para Percy solo estaría una semana antes de volver a sus funciones normales producto de un hechizo que corroía la piel, habían llegado a tiempo para suspender el hechizo y quedaría con algunas cicatrices y la movilidad de su brazo tendría que volverse a trabajar, pero eso era todo —quizás en otra ocasión lo encontraría terrible pero tras la muerte de Fred no podía sino más que agradecer que el resto de sus hijos estuvieran con vida y con todas sus extremidades.

El Señor Weasley miró a Fleur, la esposa de Bill, quien acariciaba de vez en cuando su frente buscando algún signo de fiebre o cualquier cosa que pensara, siendo honesto no esperó una mejor esposa para su hijo quien a pesar de las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba aún quería estar con él pese a sus cicatrices y las posibles secuelas que pudieran verse tras esta batalla.

Podría verlo en cada mirada que ella le daba que amaba profundamente a su hijo y eso era lo que más le importaba.

—Iré por un poco de café, los elfos no pueden ingresar aquí sin romper los encantos puestos por los Medimagos. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Merci, misteg Weasley—dijo ella sin siquiera apartarla vista de su hijo—, con uno de azucag y muy fuegte —él asintió y a paso lento caminó hasta la habitación de Percy donde Charlie se encontraba cuidándolo. Se había quedado dormido en una posición incómoda y sonrió un poco antes de convocar una manta y dársela a su hijo corrigiendo su postura.

Miró a Percy dormir con una mueca de dolor, pero por lo menos estaba durmiendo. Caminó a la salida.

Un suspiro abandonó su cuerpo cuando Kingsley apareció por las puertas de la enfermería y le sonrió con lo mejor que tenía, ambos cansado de los últimos sucesos esperaban por lo menos tener dos semanas en blanco antes de volver a la vida.

—¿Cómo están tus chicos?

—Mejorándose, me preocupa un poco Bill quien lucha con el maleficio y también con sus instintos de lobo, Remus me dijo que no debía preocuparme por ello pero se ve demasiado adolorido.

—¿Qué dijeron los Medimagos?

—Estará bien si sigue una dieta rigurosa, Fleur está con él en estos momentos.

—¿Y Percy?

—Adolorido, pero por lo menos pudimos salvar su brazo. Va a tener que hacer ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad pero puede mejorar con el tiempo.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos, pero el señor Weasley estaba decidido a no pensar en su hijo fallecido hasta que viera a su esposa, no aún.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tratando de conseguir noticias de Harry. Madam Pomfrey se encerró con él en su zona desde que lo traje, no ha salido para nada y convoca todo lo que necesita, al parecer la magia de Harry está sensible y no responde muy bien cuando se juntan otras auras, las repele.

Arthur asintió nuevamente, eso era otro quid en su vida. Harry era como un hijo para él y no pudo evitar pensar en lo desafortunado que su vida era, después de derrotar al señor Oscuro solo tuvo tiempo para respirar antes de que sucumbiera por el cansancio —que era lo que se decía en los pasillos y lo que salió en la prensa—.

—¿Es por eso que los Aurors y parte dela Ordenhace guardia?

—Sí, no estamos seguros de quién es de confianza y quién no aún. Si bien Voldemort ya no está muchos Mortífagos salieron huyendo, esta época es crucial para terminar definitivamente con la guerra, debemos dar bien nuestros pasos.

—¿Y el Ministerio?

—El Wizengamot está en busca de un Ministro Interino mientras buscan candidatos para las elecciones, eso también es de cuidado, debemos buscar algunos dentro de nuestra afiliación para poder ponerlos.

—Hay que preguntarle a McGonagall, sin duda ella sería un buen Ministro.

—Ella ama Hogwarts.

—Entones nos puede ayudar a buscar otro. Nada perdemos con preguntar—replicaba Arthur voraz. Kingsley iba a decir algo cuando las cortinas de la habitación de Harry se abrieron y una cansada Madam Ponfrey salió a paso lento antes de alzar unas barreras preventivas.

—¿Poppy?

—Necesito sentarme, y tal vez me vendría bien una poción para restaurar mis niveles de magia —Arthur se acercó a ayudarla mientras que Kingsley se dirigió al almacén en donde tomó un vial y caminó hasta el rincón donde Poppy tenía su escritorio para vigilar a sus estudiantes.

—Ten, ¿deseas algo más?

—Comida, frutas con mucha proteína y jugo de calabaza por favor—el pelirrojo mayor nunca la había visto tan cansada y con tantos signos de vejez como ahora. Harry debía estarse muriendo para que Poppy saliera en estas condiciones y se preguntó qué le diría a Molly si ese fuese el caso.

Ninguno de los dos incluso soportaría perder al niño que habían visto crecer con sus hijos.

Decidieron esperar a que ella pudiera tener un poco de aliento, la vieron comer cansada, buscando cada minúsculo trozo de energía para poder hablarles, hasta que sin duda —después de lo que les pareció horas— ella dejó el plato de lado para mirarlos fijamente.

—¿Pueden alzar muros de privacidad, caballeros?—ambos agitaron sus varitas convocando cuanto encantamiento conociesen para que no saliera nada de esa burbuja, y para cuando terminaron se sentaron tal y como Poppy lo pedía.

—Sufrió un shock mágico. Utilizó toda su magia en un hechizo que todavía no sé cuál es, eso sin contar con que me costó persuadir su núcleo para que aceptara mi magia para tratarlo.

» Tenía sus nervios apunto de colapsar, recibió muchos  _crucio_ , también poseía unos maleficios con el fin de ser a largo plazo que su cuerpo rechazó y los congeló, pude quitárselos pero tendría que estar despierto para saber si hay secuelas; Por otra parte rechaza toda magia que él cree ofensiva, estuvo muy expuesto a magia oscura cuando luchó con el señor Oscuro, por lo mismo es sensible ante auras.

» ... No son buenas noticias, su núcleo mágico está agotado y no permite que nadie le dé magia más de lo necesario, tuve que tratarlo con pociones pero no podía llenarlos en ella porque sino causarían problemas las unas con las otras. Le di una de reposición de sangre y algunos ungüentos para curar golpes, pero la _crecehuesos_  tendrá que esperar hasta dos días más tarde; Gracias a Merlín algunas son cortes limpios y huesos trisados, no le dolerá mucho...

—¿Eso significa que pronto lo podremos ver?—Poppy los miró antes de negar con su cabeza—, no pueden acercarse a él ahora, supongo que podrían verlo si lo movemos de habitación a una más privada pero no podrá ser muy de cerca, la mala noticia de todo esto es que Harry ha entrado en un coma mágico—dejó caer la noticia sin siquiera prepararlos y los rostros horrorizados de Arthur y Kingsley le dieron la razón.

—¿Coma? P-pe...

—Traté, traté de que no entrara, estuve intentando persuadir su núcleo mucho tiempo pero... —" _Fallé como Sanador"_  aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire y se dieron cuenta de que no había ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario ante el rostro agotado y adolorido de Poppy.

—... No hay por qué alertarse, después de todo es Harry. Ese chiquillo se pasa la vida sorprendiéndonos—" _Por lo menos está vivo"_  quiso decir Kingsley, pero sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía cuando un mago o bruja entraba a coma mágico.

Su cuerpo se paralizaba, su magia se enfocaba solo en crecer y crecer por lo cual habían dos opciones que ocurrirían en el plazo de un tiempo definido o  _indefinido_ : Vivir o morir.

Y nadie quería lo último.


	2. Chapitre deux: C'est magie

_Chapitre deux: C'est magie_

* * *

_Mk Utra – Muse_

_Resuena el núcleo_

__

_crea las leyes no naturales,_

 _

sustituye el amor y la felicidad con el miedo

_

* * *

Hermione lloró entre gritos cuando se enteró de la situación de Harry, nadie podía creer que por fin cuando Harry podría vivir hasta que le diera la gana el destino decidía ser caprichoso y lanzarlo en una cama donde luchaba todos los días para vivir o morir sin siquiera saber lo que sucedía con le mundo.

—¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?—por primera vez en años Arthur miró a su hijo Ron, el menor de sus hijos que se había vuelto un hombre, aquel que luchó codo a codo con él en la guerra, aquel mismo que estaba parado delante de él le pedía a su padre que le diera una respuesta positiva.

Lo remontó años atrás donde le pedía un simple dulce y él se lo podía traer, solamente que ahora en vez de dulces pedía la vida de su mejor amigo, quería que Harry se despertara.

—¡Lo prometiste!—gritó en un ataque de furia Hermione alejada por pasos del cuerpo de Harry quien siquiera mostró un signo de reconocimiento—, ¡prometiste que saldríamos de esta! ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!

—Sáquenla de aquí—murmuró Poppy antes de ocultar a Harry de los ojos de sus amigos y alzarlas barras de privacidad.

Los meses que siguieron no fueron los mejores para la familia Weasley.

—Fred, y ahora Harry—murmuraba Molly en la soledad de su habitación, las noches sin dormir se volvieron recurrentes en la casa y más de alguna vez se despertaban con el grito profundo de Ron quien los apuntaba con la varita sin distinguirlos cuando entraban a su habitación para ver cómo estaba; Muchas veces podían ver a Ginny llorar su amor de adolescencia.

Bill vendría a visitarlos de vez en cuando mostrándose cada día más saludable en las manos de su esposa, logrando que por fin Molly pudiera aceptarla y construir puentes los cuales antes no existían. Charlie había decidido tomar un receso durante este año para establecerse él de una guerra y a su familia, la reserva de Rumania comprendía la situación de Gran Bretaña pero le dieron solo el total de 365 días a contar de su petición para conservar su trabajo, pero si ocurrían emergencias tendría que trabajar los días pedidos, y le pagarían el mínimo debido a que no estaba trabajando pero por contrato debían pagarle algo.

Para Arthur eso era un buen trato, no le gustaba que su hijo se tomara tanto tiempo para estar con ellos, pero reconocía que su presencia hacía todo más fácil sobre todo para Molly quien tras el fallecimiento de Fred y el estado médico de Harry le gustaba saber dónde estaban todos sus hijos a cada hora de ser posible, se la pasaba mirando el reloj en el salón donde la flecha de Fred se había quedado estancada en  _peligro inminente_ , él no sabía si quitarla de allí y dejarla, no estaba seguro de nada.

—Arthur...

—Sí, Molly.

—Los niños deben ir a Hogwarts, para cursar bien su año.

—Está bien querida, está bien.

Ron no puso muchos peros para cursar séptimo año como debería haberlo hecho, Ginny —por otro lado— alzó la voz cuando McGonagall declaró que el año 1998 quedaría suspendido y como tal todos los alumnos deberían repetir el año que cursaron para obtener un año normal y bien dado. Ella no quería perder el año, decidida incluso a dejar los estudios pero no lo dejó, ningún hijo suyo dejaría la escuela antes de tiempo, así tuviera que llevarlos él mismo a Hogwarts y ver que estudiaran todos los días.

—¡Papá!

—No, Ginny, volverás a Hogwarts y cursarás el año de manera normal, y te graduarás cómo correspondes y luego de eso buscarás la profesión que te guste porque para eso es que las vidas que se perdieron en Hogwarts lucharon, fue por eso que Harry luchó.

Era un golpe bajo, lo reconocía, aún así lo dijo.

Ginny no bajó a cenar esa noche.

Una tarde Kingsley entró con noticias del Ministerio, él era el portavoz oficial de la Orden por lo cual era la persona indicada para dar noticias —aún más en su posición como Auror—.

—El Ministerio prepara la elecciones dentro de un mes, mientras tanto me quedaré con el puesto hasta la fecha, mi nombre está en la lista—agregó incómodo cuando Molly le sonrió dándole una rebanada más grande de pastel.

—Bueno, siempre he querido que un futuro Ministro viniera a desayunar a mi casa—sonrió Molly mientras que Arthur pidió que la normalidad de ese día siguiese.

—Molly...

—No seas ingenuo, Kings querido, es obvio que saldrás electo al ser héroe de Guerra y todas esas medallas que no nos sirven mucho—dijo mirando con resentimiento los honoríficos que les habían dado, incluso una para su difunto hijo.

—Supongo que no es por eso que viniste.

—No—y luego frunció el ceño—, el Ministerio va a juzgar para quitar las fortunas de cualquier persona implicada con el bando de Voldemort con el fin de reconstrucción, mientras que a todas las personas que están en coma o no puedan hacerse cargo de sus bienes requisarán el Monto y luego lo 'devolverán'.

—¡Pero Harry!

—Exacto, los goblin han congelado todas las cuentas hasta que no haya un juicio, y según sus normas nadie puede poner manos en dinero ajeno si el actual propietario está vivo.

—¡Eso es desastroso!

—Tenemos que conseguir algunos votos del Wizengamot para poder controlar la situación, de los treinta magistrados que quedan sólo siete están en contra de las nuevas normas.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Campaña, por todos lados, si bien una multa a los Mortífagos está bien, no podemos dejar a niños o familiares sin ningún tipo de reserva. Mejor los obligamos a dar una cooperación a diferentes instituciones ya sea a San Mungo, reconstruir Hogwarts o las ciudades mágicas devastadas por la guerra, cooperar con empresas que sufrieron a través de esta cruzada, tenemos que movernos nuevamente

—¡Por supuesto! Hablaré con Xeno para que comience a publicar. Desde a guerra le creen más al Quisquilloso que a el Profeta, supongo que esto nos dará un punto de favor. Hablaré con otras familias además.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

()

Los días siguientes McGonagall se hizo portavoz de las leyes y lo poco justas que eran, todos habían sufrido por la guerra no importaba el bando y era una hipocresía quitar el total de las fortunas de una familia cuando sabían que había más de una persona que dependía de ellas.

Ningún héroe de guerra se puso a favor de la nueva norma que intentaba pasar el Wizengamot, y mientras que el Quisquilloso estaba pasando por una mejor racha que el Profeta, tampoco podían poner tantos artículos o propaganda de la situación sin ponerse en la mira de ser  _controlado_  por el lado de la luz, Xeno tomó la sabia decisión de poner los pro y contra de las normas con un énfasis en la columna del editor que él no estaba de acuerdo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses luego de la guerra, Harry seguía postrado en cama mientras que algún sanador o amigo hacía su terapia física para que su cuerpo no sufriera tanto si llegaba despertar. Con el tiempo comenzó a aceptar a más de una persona como visita lo cual satisfacía la soledad de Hermione al tener a Ron acompañándola.

Su amigo se veía exactamente a como lo habían recogido de la guerra, si bien las heridas estaban sanando, tampoco era mucho, era como si su cuerpo había decidido que tuvo suficiente y puso pausa al resto de las funciones normales, el único síntoma de coma mágico que manifestaba, el único que necesitaban.

—Despierta, Harry, la gente quiere ver a su héroe—murmuraba suavemente, acariciando la mano con delicadeza, pese a que su amigo no lo era.

—Dudo que se sienta atraído por eso—silencio, y luego tímidas risas salieron de ambos, era cierto, Harry odiaba su fama.

()

**Noviembre 15, 1998.**

—Me han elegido como Ministro—Kingsley llevaba allí sentado durante minutos, había ido tras saber que ese día había ganado las elecciones y sin duda necesitaba la compañía de la única persona que lo miraría con pena si este estuviese despierto—... Lo sé, una locura—se río sin gracia hasta que concentró sus ojos en el cuerpo laxo de Harry, se preguntó qué le diría para subirle el ánimo.

No eran cercanos antes de la guerra, pero como bien dijo Arthur: Las cosas cambian. Kingsley tenía el orgullo de decir que pondría la vida en las manos de ese adolescente sin ninguna duda tras verlo luchar, y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Me han dado un plazo de veinticuatro horas para dar mi decisión... ¿Tú qué harías, Harry?—sin duda alguna pudo imaginarse la risa fresca de Potter en su mente, se sintió calmado por unos momentos, sencillamente mirando el cuerpo de Harry, viéndolo respirar una y otra vez—... ¿Tu crees que seré un buen Ministro?

No sabía si estaba escuchando o no, pero se dio cuenta que era terapéutico, por lo menos eso dijo Hermione cuando quería decir cosas que la atormentaban y no quería contárselo a nadie, pero en el caso que lo hiciera sabía que Harry no le diría nada a nadie a menos que haya matado a alguien.

—Ya logramos salvar la fortuna de familias sangre pura o familias ligadas al lado Oscuro, pero aún poseo dudas si sería necesario que estuviera allí, me gusta ser Jefe de Aurors, me encanta perseguir a los malos pero no me gusta la injusticia, no quiero tomar la decisión equivocada...

Los minutos pasaron tediosos, agotadores y tenaces, aumentando su hora de visita hasta que —cuando revisó el reloj— se dio cuenta que ya había completado hora y media de visita.

Kingsley miró a Harry pensando en la guerra, en esa batalla que se dio con Voldemort, en su mirada decidida y cuerpo adolorido, en toda la sangre que se derramó en Hogwarts y las injusticias que tuvieron que pasar Sirius y Remus, se acordó de Teddy —el ahijado de Harry— como también de Andrómeda. El llanto desgarrador de Molly cuando vio a su hijo caído y cómo George con suerte hablaba ahora.

Recordó muchas cosas, sobre todo la mirada determinada de un montón de niños en Hogwarts de luchar por lo que creía, por lo que manifestaba Harry, por lo que él también quería y obtuvo su epifanía.

Tendría el poder, el poder para hacerlo realidad, el poder para mejorar la situación y así cuando Harry despertara —porque sabía que lo haría— podría vivir en un mundo mejor, podría disfrutar por lo que tanto luchó toda su vida, despertarse a solo vivir, como lo que quería para él y su esposa, lo que quería para todo futuro niño y marcar la diferencia en el Gobierno Inglés. Decidió luchar por su país.

—Gracias, Harry...—era lo único que podía decirle ahora, lo orgulloso que se encontraba ahora, lo que esperaba hacer —, seré el mejor Ministro que este país pudo tener y así personas como tú puedan disfrutar de un buen país, despierta pronto.

Kingsley se levantó de esa silla para convertirse en un líder, y pensó que le haría bien venir aquí de vez en cuando sencillamente para hablar y pensar, la persona recostada allí le recordaría los caminos que quería seguir.

()

 **Diciembre 22, 1998**.

—Los chicos dicen que siga con mi vida... Como si eso fuera tan fácil—el suave susurro de Ginny voló por la habitación blanca, podía ver los viales de pociones desde su silla y las flores, peluches y comidas que de vez en cuando aparecían en el cuarto por arte de magia, a Harry le seguían llegando regalos pese al tiempo transcurrido, como también una esquina llena de cartas que habían sido aprobadas por los Aurors estaban allí, reposando para que alguna vez Harry las leyera.

» Hermione me dijo que me tomara el tiempo necesario, pero que tampoco tenía que hacerme ilusiones, no sabemos cuándo despiertes... O si es que despiertas—sus manos temblorosas se enrollaron en su falda, con la cabeza gacha y expresión culpable, lágrimas caían por sus ojos azules antes de deshacerse de ellas con sus dedos a tientas y volvió a mirar a Harry, quien lucía las mismas heridas y moretones sobre su cuerpo, respirando suavemente con sus lentes a un costado al igual que su varita; Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, y sonrió por la ironía.

» Yo he decido esperar, no quiero que si comienzo a olvidarte dentro de esta semana te despiertes en la próxima... Yo te esperaré durante un año a contar de hoy. Por favor, Harry, despierta pronto —se escuchó un sollozo más fuerte antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara su madre a consolarla, era todo lo que podía hacer.

()

 **Febrero 19, 1999**.

—¡Oh Harry, no sabes de las noticias que te pierdes!—dijo extasiada la señora Weasley mientras cocía en el ahora sofá al costado de Harry, tenía una canasta llena de bocadillos y lana porque pensaba pasar un tiempo allí con él, hacia tiempo no venía a visitarlo y si era honesta se sentía un poco culpable al olvidarse de él, pero ahora vino a recompensar la semana que no vino lista para comenzar con las noticias —, no sé si me escuchas o no pero te lo contaré de todas formas, querido, ¡de lo que te pierdes!

» Como sabes Kingsley se hizo Ministro y está comenzando a aprobar una Ley para hombres lobos y lugares de trabajo, hizo un pequeño Hospital para ellos, no es tan grande como San Mungo pero tampoco es tan pequeño, se llama  _Maraunder_ , ¿no es maravilloso? ¡Como tus padres! No pueden hacerle una zona en San Mungo porque son peligrosos si no son tratados como corresponden, por lo cual hicieron el suyo propio donde incluso contrataran Sanadores, Medimagos y personas con el mismo problema, y si bien no puede ser toda la plantilla, el 60% del Hospital son licántropos contratados, incluso tienen a otras criaturas trabajando como Veelas y algún que otro vampiro —aunque no es factible pero se hace lo que se puede, ellos siguen siendo una sociedad muy cerrada, Harry querido—.

Guardó silencio durante un tiempo, concentrada en los puntos y revés de su tejido, tomó algo de jugo de calabaza antes de volver a mirar a Harry quien respiraba lentamente.

» Charlie decidió que estuvo mucho tiempo inactivo y comenzará a trabajar pese a que pidió el año, en la reserva de Rumania siquiera le pusieron un pero, aunque ahora por fin nos puede visitar los fines de semana cada un mes. ¡No sabes cuán feliz estoy por eso!, Ronald está haciendo todo lo que puede en Hogwarts, se pasa quejando de que es demasiado aburrido sin ti, pero supongo que después de todos esas 'aventuras' que tenían ustedes estoy más tranquila que su aguja se quede estancada en "Escuela" y no "Peligro inminente" —decía en voz alta regañando sin pensar por todas las travesuras nocturnas y metidas de pata que tenían—, su romance con Hermione va bien, ¡me alegra tanto, querido! No puedo pedir mejor pareja para mi hijo, y Hermione lo hace estudiar no como esa muchachita de Brown quien estaba más distraída besándolo que haciendo otra cosa.

» Ginny está algo deprimida al igual que mi George, todos lo estamos pero a George se le ha hecho más difícil. Su novia —Angelina— no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra lo cual me gusta, ¡quién sabe qué tonteras se le ocurrirá hacer solo si no hay alguien vigilándolo! En fin...

» ¡Oh y Bill me llegó con una noticia maravillosa, Harry! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Fleur está esperando, me lo dijeron hace una semana. ¡Seré abuela! Arthur estaba tan feliz que no se acercó al almacén donde guarda esas porquerías durante días. Fleur brilla de felicidad. Este fin de semana vendrán los Delacour a celebrar con nosotros, la familia se expande Harry, ¿no lo crees maravilloso?

La perorata de la señora Weasley duró por horas y horas.

()

**Agosto 18, 1999.**

Hermione llegó a San Mungo con las mejillas sonrosadas y una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Pasó por los cuatro primeros pisos antes de entrar a la zona restringida en donde expuso su varita y tomó un poco de Veritaserum para afirmar que era Hermione Granger ante la enfermera y guardias que cubrían la puerta.

Caminó recto por el pasillo antes de virar a la derecha y llegar a la habitación 17C08, la habitación privada de Harry, por fuera todo se veía de un austero color blanco, y si bien la habitación de Harry también lo era, las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por unas de color rojo como las de su casa, habían varios floreros con ramos nuevos y algunos de hasta hace unos pocos días.

Peluches, dulces y cartas en un rincón, así mismo como un baño privado.

Comprobó los signos vitales de su amigo y ver si había algo diferente en él como deseaba, pero era exactamente igual a como lo habían dejado hasta hace un año.

—Tengo noticias, Harry, que si no estuvieras de holgazán en la cama hubieras podido ver—se quejó para dejarse caer en el sofá para una persona removiendo en la mesita de noche en busca de algunos libros que dejaba allí para leer mientras le hablaba a su amigo—, el discurso de un año por la guerra fue demasiado conmovedor, la señora Weasley se largó a llorar apenas Kingsl- perdón, el Ministro de Magia comenzó a hablar, nos llegó a todos honestamente —sus palabras vagaron unos segundos antes de recomponerse, ¡hoy no era para estar con noticias tristes!

» Habló un poco de ti y las cosas que te gustaban, pidió a todo mago y bruja que por favor te dieran un pensamiento para que pudieras despertar sano,  _esperamos que despiertes_  Harry, sino no te perderás de muchas cosas. ¡Oh pero hoy pasó algo maravilloso!—se cortó de inmediato cuando comenzó a ponerse demasiado sensible—, ¡Ron me pidió matrimonio, Harry! ¡Se me propuso! Fue tan tonto, sin duda guardaré este pensamiento para cuando despiertes porque sino, no podrás reírte conmigo. Nos llevó a una cita en el mundo muggle en el cual nos perdimos, y luego nos fuimos a un parque cualquiera pero era muy de noche y los perros no paraban de ladrar, tuvimos que desaparecernos hasta la madriguera pero Ron no lo hizo bien y volvió a perder sus uñas.

» Honestamente, ¿quién no puede desaparecerse a esta edad como corresponde? ¡Hasta Neville lo ha hecho mejor que él! ¿Te dije que él y Luna están saliendo? Al parecer las cosas no funcionaron bien con Hanna, pero Luna está en su millonésima nube persiguiendo a Neville o Neville persiguiéndola a ella... Realmente no sé cómo es ese asunto pero en fin, Ron se me propuso. Estaba maldiciendo en la cocina porque le dolían los dedos cuando en medio de todos sus improperios dijo "¿Y todo para qué?: Para pedirte matrimonio, pero no, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo no puede ser fácil..." y la señora Weasley gritó cuando escuchó y cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se desmayó. Fue hilarante.

» Cuando se despertó por fin me pudo preguntar más o menos decente y le dije que sí. Pusimos fecha en Abril, ¡tienes que estar allí para ser Padrino en la boda! No te lo perdonaremos si no lo haces, Harry.

» ¿Te dije que Fleur está enorme? Ahh, es que está esperando gemelos, hace semanas que no puede salir de casa porque llegó su época de no salir, pero ella insiste en hacerlo de vez en cuando, se nota que no le gusta estar sola. Bill está tan nervioso por las gemelas, y sí, son niñas... El otro día se le cayó el vaso cuando Fleur dio un grito y tropezó con la mesa y todo lo que podía meterse en su camino antes de llegar a ella, el pobre está que se lo comen los nervios y pidió un permiso especial en Gringotts para estar el último mes con ella, al ser gemelos nacerán antes así que dentro de una semana comenzarán sus vacaciones, y para cuando nazcan sus hijas le darán dos meses antes de volver.

» ¿Sabes de lo que me enteré? Que Malfoy se casará con Greengrass, pero la mayor —Astoria—, al parecer no puede soportar mucho más a Pansy pese a que tenían un contrato, intentó hacer un compromiso con Daphne pero ella está enamora de un sangre pura Francés así que se fue con él, aún no entiendo cómo se pueden casar sin amor, Harry —aceptaba pasando las páginas lentamente, eran los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, más concretamente el libro que le había dado Dumbledore, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió a las últimas páginas sonriendo con nostalgia.

» Antes de seguir te contaré un cuento Harry, ¿te parece? Te traerá recuerdos, estoy segura.  _"Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera. Los hermanos llegaron a un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Pero como los tres hombres eran muy diestros en las artes mágicas, no tuvieron más que agitar sus varitas e hicieron parecer un puente para salvar las traicioneras aguas. Cuando se hallaban hacia la mitad del puente, una figura encapuchada les cerró el paso._

_» Y la muerte les hablo..."._

Hermione se preguntó si su amigo estaba hablando con ella en ese preciso instante, pero decidió seguir hablando, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

()

**Septiembre 26, 1999.**

—¡Ey, compañero!—si había algo que hacía sentir incómodo a Ron era hablarle a Harry y este no pudiera responderle, verlo en enfermería nunca fue de su gusto, sobre todo considerando que algunas veces él le falló como amigo y lo omitió estando enfermo, aunque ahora era peor—, ¿te contó Hermione que nos vamos a casar? Esperamos que puedas hacer de padrino, pero por si acaso escogimos a Neville como nuestra segunda opción... ¿No te molesta, cierto? —se sentó en el sofá, vio con gracia cómo algunos libros estaban a la vista, algunas canastas con lana y palillos, algunos números del Quisquilloso o las plantas que Neville le había traído a Harry hace unas semanas las cuales él mismo cuidaba.

Estaba estudiando para ser Medimago Herbolario así que podía pasar con regularidad a darle un vistazo a Harry y algunos regalos vivos que llegaban de vez en cuando como elfos (y sí, llegaban), animales flores y plantas que aparecían cada cierto tiempo, algunos días más que otras.

Habían tomado la sabia decisión que los peluches y algunas mascotas así como elfos se darían en beneficencia —no que a Hermione le gustaba regalar elfos, pero era lo mejor—. Algunos de los peluches se los daban a Teddy e incluso (de vez en cuando) su madre traía algunos para sus nietas diciendo que Harry no se molestaría por ello, él pensaba lo mismo, y pensando en ellas...

—¿A que no sabes lo que pasó? Fleur se puso en trabajo de parto, Bill la dejó tirada en la casa pidiendo ayuda en San Mungo con el equipaje en mano llamando a un Medimago, ella tuvo que llamar por flú a nuestros padres para que la fueran a recoger, fue bastante chistoso que cuando llego Bill estaba desmayado en una cama. Nunca pensé ver a mi hermano mayor hacer tanto espectáculo pero supongo que no sé cómo reaccionaría yo cuando Hermione esté embarazada o esté dando a luz... Espero por lo menos traerla a San Mungo antes de desmayarme—se río un poco antes de pensar en niños... Hermione embarazada, Hermione sosteniendo a su hijo, sonriéndole.

Quedó vagando en esa imagen por mucho tiempo, tanto que siquiera pensó en la cara de idiota que tenía hasta que sus padres tocaron la puerta y dijeron que Fleur ya había dado a luz, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado soñando?

()

 **Noviembre 29, 1999**.

—Decidí ser Aplicadora a la Ley Mágica, haré una especialidad para trabajar con criaturas mágicas. Estaba entre ser Sanador y esto, pero Neville decidió serlo por lo cual ya tenemos un amigo que nos traté, además no podría soportar estar de lado cuando Ron llegue al Hospital por ser Auror. Ambos aprobamos en los puestos así que comenzaremos en Enero como todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no despiertas, Harry?

Hermione había llegado tarde entrada la noche, deprimida por una tonta discusión que tuvo con Ron y decidió venir a ver a Harry, por lo menos él no podía regañarla por ser tan mandona pero ahora que lo veía sus palabras se repetían en la mente pidiéndole ser paciente, Ron no podía cambiar de un día para otro, además era por eso que le gustaba.

Por ser cabezotas e impertinente, todo lo que ella no era.

—Pese a que no puedes hablar eres bastante elocuente—acaricio los cabellos revueltos de Harry, mañana vendría a darle un baño con Ron, su manera de hacer las pases.

Si bien su amigo no sudaba mucho, aún tenía algunas funciones plenas y el polvo era algo con lo cual no podía luchar. Su cabello se sentía pesado entre sus dedos cuando siempre era liviano y revoltoso, caían como plumas revueltas sobre la almohada y apreció el perfil que Harry le daba, no era aristocrático como el de Malfoy e incluso imponente como el de Ron, pero tenía una nariz recta —pese a tanto accidente—, pómulos altos y una mandíbula fuerte, Harry era un hombre muy atractivo para a sus diecinueve años, y si bien no era alto como la mayoría, tenía una buena estatura.

No dudaba el por qué muchas personas sentían una atracción por él combinado con sus ojos verdes y ese carácter tan afable que tenía, si no estuviera enamorada de Ron sin duda iría tras su amigo.

—Ginny tuvo la suerte de tenerte, Harry—susurró acariciando sutilmente la cicatriz sobre su frente con su dedo, sentía un leve hormigueo bajo ellos, y aún se sentía tan viva como antes, pero por lo menos no sangraba o estaba hinchada, simplemente viva—, nos vemos mañana, Harry.

()

 **Diciembre 23, 1999**.

—¿Por qué no despertaste?—recriminó con ojos nublados la pelirroja—, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve soñando con esto? Con que la guerra terminara y volvieras a mis brazos, salir por fin como una pareja decente, soñar con un futuro, verte con un traje de Auror o lo que quisieras ser... ¿Sabes cuánto lo he soñado? —pidió lentamente, acercándose hasta sentarse en la camilla antes de dar un giro brusco y sentarse en las caderas de Harry presionando su cuerpo en busca de cualquier reacción.

» Estoy aquí Harry, para ti. ¿Por qué no abres esos ojos que me cautivaron? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?—apoyó su frente contra la de él, esperando por lo menos tener una reacción natural ante el toque de un extraño, pero la misma respiración pausada siguió su curso, nada debajo de ella se movió, siquiera un mísero suspiro—... ¿Por qué nos haces esto, Harry? Solo pido una señal, una jodida señal para esperarse. Aunque sea involuntario, Harry... or favor,  _Harry_...

Harry no se movió.

()

**Abril 10, 2000.**

—Nos casamos—habían tenido una buena boda, y estaban a punto de tomar un portkey para irse a su luna de miel, pero ambos habían decidido despedirse de Harry por mucho que la nostalgia estuviera más fuerte que nunca, ambos querían tener a su amigo a su lado cuando cumplieron con sus votos, pero no había podido ser.

Incluso habían deseado la torpeza de un discurso sentimental por parte de él que terminaría hablando de cómo Ron insultaba a Hermione a sus espaldas pero cuando la veía se quedaba callado y le hacía caso, habían deseado tanto que por lo menos se despertara un día antes para poder verlos, incluso si eso pasaba habían decidido casarse en San Mungo, pero no había pasado, Harry seguía inmóvil en la cama, postrado sin siquiera dar muestras de qué estaba soñando.

—Iremos al Caribe, pensamos que era ideal considerando que nunca hemos ido tan lejos, pero tampoco queremos algo tan caluroso como Egipto.

—Percy se casó hace unos meses atrás, con Audrey, la conoció hace unos años en el Ministerio y se estaban viendo con más regularidad cuando la guerra terminó, mamá se enteró hace poco porque Percy decidió escaparse y tener una pequeña boda con ella y algunos testigos—rió un poco pensando que su hermano pese a ser tan recto salió más aventurero a la hora de contradecir a su madre—, por suerte para Audrey mi madre está más que feliz con que sus hijos sienten cabeza del que cómo lo hagan, aunque Percy recibió un sermón que lo dejó sordo y esperamos que por lo menos nos diga cuando embarace a su esposa ahora.

—Y deberías tratar de curar esos horribles moretones que tienes, Harry, no puedes andar de pandillero toda tu vida—reclamó ya sin consideración Hermione por la sensación de querer decir algo.

—Te queremos, cuídate hermano.

—Nos vemos, Harry...

()

 **Junio 22, 2000**.

—¿Padino?—preguntó una voz infantil dentro del cuarto.

—Sí, Teddy, es tu padrino, Harry. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de él?—Andrómeda hablaba lentamente, atrayendo la atención de su nieto con una suave sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Bien, pues él está enfermo así que lo vinimos a visitar. Él es quien te deja regalos para tu cumpleaños y navidad.

Ella se sorprendió cuando bajo el árbol apareció un regalo de Harry, y no solo ellos, sino todos sus amigos quienes alarmados fueron a San Mungo a ver si él estaba despierto, luego de una ida a Gringotts les dijeron que "Lord Potter-Black" (como le decían los goblins) había dejado órdenes para dar regalos a una lista de amigos y ahijado cuando fuese su cumpleaños y Navidad, y alguna que otra fecha importante.

A muchos no le sorprendió cuando vieron que de regalo de Bodas para Hermione y Ron les regalara una casa en costas galesas, una linda casa de campo si le preguntaban a ella.

—¿No está despiedto?—su nieto frunció el ceño al tiempo que su color de cabello pasaba de un castaño a un marrón fuerte.

—No, no está despierto—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra equivocada—, pero por qué no le cuentas algo de ti, Teddy, tal vez se despierte y pueda jugar contigo.

—¿Ensedio?

—Tal vez, nada pierdes con intentar, ¿No?

—Nope.

La habitación de Harry se llenó con un sobreexcitado metamorfomago quien balbuceaba aventuras fantásticas de jarrones volando o esconderle las cosas a los elfos.

()

 **Septiembre 15, 2000**.

—¡Tendrán su tercer hijo!—exclamó feliz Molly tejiendo parsimoniosa. Había comido un emparedado hace poco por lo cual no tenía mucha hambre—, Percy también espera hijo con su esposa Audrey, ¡ahh me encantan mis nietos! Espero que esta vez sea un niño para Bill, sé lo entusiasmado que está por tener un varón.

» Arthur dice que no es necesario, siempre pueden tener uno más, pero yo creo que con tres es suficiente, lo sé yo que tuve siete, además Fleur es tan independiente y a Bill le gusta mucho viajar con sus hijos, no creo que si tienen más podrían disfrutar de semejantes gustos, se lo dije a la esposa de Bill y ella coincidió, pero tampoco quiere negarle un varón a Bill por lo cual intentará con uno más si este no sale niño, ¡ella es tan amorosa con Bill! Sé que al comienzo fui reticente con ella pero supongo que al ser mi primer hijo que se casaba y no conocía muy bien a la chiquilla... Tú me entiendes, ¿cierto, Harry?

» ¿Te cuento algo? Creo que Fred se le declarará a Angelina pronto, ¡otro de mis hijos casado! Espero que sea pronto, o sino sus hijos estarán muy distantes de sus primos, ¿no crees tú? Los hijos de Fleur y Bill se llaman Victoire y Dominique, sin duda franceses, pero a mí no me molesta siempre y cuando sean sanos.

» Audrey ya tiene un mes y medio, mientras que Fleur apenas lleva unas semanas, ella es más sensible ante su estado de embarazo por ser parte veela. Las niñas son un encanto, Harry, y ya están caminando un poco. Pronto será su cumpleaños, me gustaría tanto que las vieras, a ellas y a toda tu familia.

» Ginny aún no ha salido con nadie, pero se ve que poco a poco está dejando de pensar en ti, por lo menos algunos fines de semana sale con sus amigos a bares o a comer, estoy feliz por ella pero me gustaría sin duda que pudieran haber hecho una pareja, supongo que si estás dormido es porque aún no estás preparado. No pierdas ánimos, Harry, estoy segura de que hay alguien especial esperando por ti en algún lugar.

()

**Abril 15, 2001.**

—Audrey ha entrado en trabajo de parto, por lo menos Percy hizo el trabajo completo ante de colapsar, creo que es un rasgo Weasley volverse inútil cuando tu hijo está por nacer. Bill ha venido por un tiempo también, Fleur mandó saludos pero ella ya no puede viajar por flú a menos que esté ya en trabajo, está enorme.

» Ginny ha sido fichada para las Avispas, supongo que ya te lo ha dicho mamá pero al comienzo no se le notaba muy interesada, pero ha vuelto en sí cuando perdieron la final de la Eurocopa, al parecer un Cazador del equipo rival se estuvo burlando de ella durante un partido.

» George y Angelina se casaron de hecho, se fueron de luna de miel a Grecia pero ya han vuelto, al parecer ellos también quieren un hijo al ver tantos bebés naciendo o algo por el estilo. Primero eso sí verán si todo está correcto, digo, se harán exámenes y verán si sus niveles de magia están bien o si necesitan algunas pociones, no quieren correr riesgos como otros padres...

» ¿Te conté que Hermione y yo decidimos esperar? Ella quiere tener un buen puesto en el Ministerio antes de colocarse a tener bebés, y yo puedo disfrutar de mis años 'locos como Auror' según ella... Esperemos que cuando decidamos tener hijos tú estés despierto, Harry, es aburrido sin ti.

()

**Mayo 9, 2001.**

—¡Es un niño, el niño de Fleur y Bill es un niño! Nunca había visto a Bill tan feliz, Harry. Le pusieron Louis, sin duda será un rompecorazones porque salió con la apariencia de su madre, es un niño adorable, Harry querido.

» ¿Te conté que Ginny está saliendo con un Cazador de su equipo rival? Al parecer del amor al odio hay solo un paso...

()

 **Junio 27, 2002**.

—Le pediré a Neville que se case conmigo, ¿tú qué opinas, Harry? Yo sé que las chicas no deberían hacerlos pero los Nargles me han susurrado que sería una buena idea... ¿Conoces a Fred? Es el hijo de George, tuvieron un niño y ninguno de los dos dudó en ponerle como su hermano y mejor amigo, realmente me dio mucha pena por ellos pero sé que Fred está haciendo bromas con tus padres y mi madre al profesor Dumbledore, aunque no creo que a él le moleste... ¿Tú qué piensas, Harry? Debe ser aburrido estar allí postrado sin hacer nada, ¿quieres ir al patio? Está bien...

()

**Diciembre 21, 2002.**

—Decidimos casarnos en el solsticio de Invierno—dijo un muy ansioso Neville quien regaba las plantas que Harry tenía en su habitación—, Luna piensa que es lo mejor para la magia y no sé qué animal raro, pero para mí es la fecha en la cual me topé con ella en Hogwarts, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy.

» Nos gustaría que estuvieras aquí con nosotros, Harry, Abue dice que los héroes siempre se hacen esperar, por una vez espero que esté bien.

()

 **Noviembre 20, 2003**.

—Con Ron hemos decidido esperar para tener hijos, queremos que nuestras carreras estén estables—murmuraba Hermione pasando una mano por los cabellos de Harry—, aunque si soy honesta es porque ambos queremos que despiertes para ser el padrino de nuestros hijos, nos lo debes Harry—dijo acariciando la mejilla del contrario.

Harry no había envejecido en lo absoluto, mientras que ella comenzaba a mostrar algunas arrugas que nunca antes pensó tener, eran apenas visibles pero podía apreciarlas tras el espejo temprano por la mañana.

La piel de Harry seguía morada en algunos lados, todavía existían cortes de guerra sobre su cuerpo y algunos huesos rotoso pero nada de peligro, su magia había aceptado magia curativa hasta que pudiera sostenerse por el tiempo que quisiera, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos viendo a su amigo siempre activo en una cama, sin poder hablar o mirar.

—Despierta, Harry, por favor, despierta...

()

 **Enero 14, 2004**.

—Estoy esperando, ya sabes, un bebé—una muy embarazada pelirroja estaba sentada comiendo ranas de chocolate—, no es algo que Rolf y yo hicimos a propósito, pero decidimos tener al bebé y ver dónde nos lleva antes de casarnos, mi madre no estaba muy a gusto pero Rolf respondió que por ningún motivo su hijo sería un bastardo y me dejaría con el total de su cuidado si las cosas no funcionaban... Lo juró por su magia.

Guardó silencio nuevamente y se removió incómoda, estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y su estómago creció de un día para otro, acarició su vientre con cariño antes de mirar a Harry.

—No me arrepiento de tenerlo, ni de que sea de Rolf... Te amo, Harry, pero ahora comprendí que es hora de seguir adelante sin ti.

()

**Abril 9, 2005.**

—Hoy nació Roxane, es la segunda hija de George y Angelina, la última que tendrán—murmuró Ron agarrándose los cabellos con las manos—, ¿soy egoísta por querer los míos con Hermione? Te sigo esperando, deseo con tanta fuerza que estuvieras despierto para que...

Ron miró con ojos llorosos la ventana antes de dirigirse a la puerta con la culpa sobre sus hombros.

—... Lo siento, Harry, pero ya he esperado suficiente.

()

 **Diciembre 30, 2009**.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Luna se puso en trabajo de parto este día en especial!—chillaba Hermione con el pequeño Hugo entre sus brazos—, no es como si uno pudiera escoger fecha, pero debes haber visto el desmán que hizo Neville en la madriguera cuando se enteró, ¡Botó toda la comida! Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, ¡ni con el profesor Snape!

—Ya, Hermione, no seas mala.

—Lo dice el hombre que se desmayó cuando iba a dar a luz—las mejillas de Ron se tiñeron de rosa cuando lo dijo.

—¿Ves, hermano? ¡Me recrimina cosas que no puedo controlar!

—Si Harry hubiera estado despierto me hubiese llevado corriendo a San Mungo por último, ¡tuve que bajar las escaleras yo sola y me tomó una hora, Ronald!

—Despertarás a Hugo, Mione.

—Salvándote por tu hijo, típico de ti.

()

 **Julio 31, 2013**.

—¡Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, disfruta tu día, cumpleaños feliz!

—¡FELICIDADES, HARRY!

—Tienes oficialmente 33 años y te ves de diecisiete.

—¡Tienes que darnos la receta!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, padrino!

—¡Abriremos tus regalos!

—Molly te ha hecho una manta de lana de cordero, Harry, son muy calientes para el invierno.

—¡Y yo te hice un cuadro de ti, padrino! Lo colgaré en esa pared. De hecho son dos pero uno está en mi habitación. ¿Puedes creer que este año es mi último en Hogwarts.

—¡Somos tan aburridos que se quedó dormido! No puede ser...

—¡Dejen de bromear con la enfermedad de Harry, George, Ronald!

—Sí mamá...

—¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Fueron al parque de diversiones—replicó Charlie comiendo torta a un costado de Bill y Fleur.

—Harry sigue tan encantador como recuerdo—si bien el acento Francés no era tan espeso como antes, aún tenía la suavidad y delicadeza que caracterizaba a Fleur.

—Y con las mismas cicatrices, ¡no puedo creerlo Harry! Deberías curarte de una vez por todas.

()

**Octubre 27, 2015.**

Kingsley volvía a mirar a Harry como si fuese la solución de sus problemas. En todos estos años como Ministro había venido una vez al mes —como mínimo— a 'hablar' con Harry, le había contado desde los problemas políticos hasta los de su casa, pero nunca hasta ahora pensó en que la ley pudiera meterlo en este problema, sobre todo porque él lo encontraba justo aunque sabía que no le gustaría a la persona postrada frente a él.

—Esta mañana ingresó una petición de Ley al Wizengamot, la votaremos en un mes tras analizarla... Dicen que el apellido de casas antiguas no debe perderse cuando pueden reproducirse...—hablaba suavemente, pensando en sus palabras y lo que había leído esta mañana en su despacho.

» Eso quiere decir, por ejemplo, que si una familia de casta tiene un hijo o hija con gustos distinto o en casos de accidente deben tener por lo menos un hijo para que pueda continuar su linaje, así no tendremos problemas con la pérdida de familias sangre pura o nuevas líneas; Eso no quiere decir que uno se tenga que casar con alguien del sexo opuesto y ponerse a copular, sino que se utilizaría una disciplina muggle y tener donantes ya sea de óvulos, vientre o espermios. El punto es que hay otros casos como tú y abarcaron que casas de estirpe que tuvieran a la parte involucrada imposibilitada harían valer la ley así que tendríamos que sacarte parte de tu... Ya sabes... Y ponérselo a una chica que pudiera cumplir con los requisitos como transportadora...

Eso sí era jodido, porque por una parte podía mirar a Harry fruncir el ceño descontento por tener un hijo de esa manera, peor por otra parte podría apreciar la comprensión tras las normas, no podían perder más linajes antiguos.

Harry, en su sueño, suspiró.

()

**Junio 3, 2017.**

Llevaba tiempo escuchando susurros, algunas partes de conversaciones, risas, peticiones de que despertara, oscuridad, caricias, incluso uno que otro bebé.

Llevaba tiempo luchando con su magia para que lo dejara despertar, cansado de no hacer nada productivo y solo vagar en sus recuerdos o sueños de lo que quería fuera su vida, pero pensó que ya era suficiente, sobre todo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, esta vez lo haría por un todo o nada, fue así como su magia explotó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Para los perdidos. Según JK Rowling (en una de sus entrevistas) Astoria es la hermana mayor de Daphne, dos años mayor.  
> *Haciendo una línea temporal algo cercana a los datos rebelados por Rowling, los hijos del trío de Oro se demoraron algo de 5-7 años después de la guerra en engendrarse.
> 
> PS- No es que haya cambiado el Latín, siempre será mi idioma favorito, pero como esta pairing tendrá aires más franceses decidí ocupar este lenguaje en los títulos y capítulos. Puede que no sea una excelente transcripción de las palabras (si es así por favor déjenme un comentario con la traducción correcta) pero hago lo mejor posible para la traducción ocupando dos distintos diccionarios y viendo sus conjugaciones según lo que deseo ocupar.
> 
> Haciendo un poco de publicidad no se olviden que pueden seguirme en Twitter, Facebook, Livejournal, Tumblr y DeviantArt, también poseo una dirección de correo electrónico disponible para randomness solo para flammers, fans o lectores.
> 
> Saludos.


	3. Chapitre trois: Réveil

> **New Divide – Linkin Park**
> 
> _Dame una razón_
> 
> _para tapar este agujero_
> 
> _conecta a través del espacio_
> 
> _deja que se llene hasta alcanzar_
> 
> _la verdad y la mentira_
> 
> _a través de esta nueva separación_

_  
_

Su chimenea estalló de verde y pronto el rostro indeciso de Neville se vio. Era viernes por la tarde por lo cual decidió darle una sorpresa a Ron antes que Rose llegara de Hogwarts y Hugo viniera a través de flú para regresar de Rumania. Caminó cansada por un arduo día hasta toparse con su amigo a punto de gritar algo.

—¿Neville?

—¿Hermione? ¡Oh por Merlín, Hermione! —y supo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Está Ron bien?

—¿Qué... Ron? ¡No, Ron! ¡Es Harry, hace quince minutos las alarmas de su habitación sonaron, su magia ha explotado!

Ella por unos momentos abrió y cerró la boca sin saber si eso era bueno o malo mientras que su cerebro se esforzaba para dar una respuesta coherente cuando lo único que quería hacer era dar un paso por la conexión y correr hasta su hasta ahora postrado amigo.

—Es ahora o nunca, Hermione, si sobrevive a esto despertará, sino... Tienes que avisarle a los Weasley y a...

—Yo lo haré, por favor estate atento.

—Lo estaré.

Vio la cabeza de Neville desaparecer de las llamas y se sentó en el suelo sin ninguna intención de moverse por unos minutos... Harry... Harry estaba respondiendo y no había nadie con él para animarlo, decidida convocó su bolso y todo lo que pudiera necesitar antes de lanzarse a las llamas.

—¡La madriguera!—nunca se le había hecho tan largo un simple viaje por flú—, ¿Molly? ¡Molly!

—Hermione, querida, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? Pensé que...

—No hay tiempo para esto—interrumpió sin cuidado—, hay una urgencia en San Mungo, la magia de Harry ha explotado, según Neville esto decidirá si despierta o no, Molly, tenemos que estar allí pero...

—Le avisaré a los chicos, tú ve a San Mungo.

—Gracias, Molly.

Su siguiente parada era una sala de espera donde la magia se sentía espesa, Medimagos entraban y salían sin decir ninguna palabra, algunos agotados u otros en camillas, por un momento se sintió en el averno.

 

()

 

El tres de Junio pasaría a ser oficialmente el día más agotador y estresante de toda su vida, aún peor que cuando Ron entró en pabellón producto de un hechizo del cual no sabían si lo dejaría parapléjico o no... Hoy era el día el cual su amigo intentaba despertar, era el día más relevante de su vida; La mano pesada de su esposo llego a sus hombros y la empujó hacia su pecho, Ron estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar, ninguno de los dos quería hablar... ¿Qué palabras podrían salir en este momento sin que se sintieran ensayadas o sacadas de un libro de mala categoría?

Hace tiempo habían llegado a San Mungo, correteando a cuando Medimago pudieran para que les dieran un estado de Harry, pero nadie les decía algo a lo cual retenerse más que al comienzo, ni siquiera habían visto a Neville salir del pabellón.

Molly estaba en la silla del pasillo a un costado de Arthur, murmuraba algo de vez en cuando, apretaba la mano de su marido o sus ropas antes de ponerse a caminar en un ciclo de nunca acabar, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar la familia y amigos más aledaños a Harry, partiendo por Luna quien se sentó sin decir muchas palabras contrario a lo que ella era, sencillamente esperando.

—Han estado allí por horas —le escuchó decir a George.

—Este ambiente es muy pesado.

—Es la magia de Harry, hay veces que parece subir o bajar pero ha permanecido allí —informó abatida Luna.

—Realmente agradezco que mis chicos estén trabajando o estudiando—Bill estaba removiéndose inquieto, nunca le gustó esperar respuestas y San Mungo siempre le traía recuerdos de guerra, pero tampoco quería estar en otro lado, era el turno para que todos velaran por Harry tal y como él lo había hecho con ellos.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo...

—Por lo menos está haciendo el intento.

—El Ministro Kingsley no puede venir —informó de entrada Percy, Molly lo había mandado para que le diera las noticias al hombre mayor tras saber que también lo iba a visitar con frecuencia —, Andrómeda está buscando a Teddy en su trabajo para traerlo y...

—¡¿Es cierto?! —hablando del rey de Roma, el hijo de Remus entró con un color de cabello fluorescente para luego volverse opaco, no sabían qué sentir.

—No nos han dicho nada aún, pero según tu tío Neville esta es su única oportunidad...

 

()

 

Se quedó allí sin hacer nada, sobre todo porque no sabía qué pasos seguir para poder despertarse.  Tras haber intentado empujar lo que sea que haya empujado sintió un poco de dolor y apretado, tan apretado que siquiera respiraba correctamente si es que él estaba respirando, y cuando se hizo paso dentro de la espesura oscuridad dio con un blanco infernal y se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

Por algunos momentos pensó que si retrocedía podría salir, pero cuando lo hacía se sentía ahogado, tan asfixiado y ansioso que decidió volver a donde estaba, si intentaba subir sentía como si algo lo aplastara por todos lados haciendo que su piel punzara de dolor.

Si iba a la derecha se sentía quemar vivo, era como si hubiera entrado al averno y se derretía, el calor abrumador lo hacía nuevamente retroceder.

Fuera a donde fuera algo había que evitaba que él avanzara, frío, calor, sofoco, presión, dolor, miedo, odio, tristeza, agonía, el no poder respirar o que su corazón latiera demasiado fuerte hasta el punto de pensar que le saldría de pecho si no hacía algo, fuese a dónde fuese algo pasaba que no podía avanzar así que se quedó allí, pensando en qué coños hacer, pero el destino era quisquilloso y  mientras el tiempo trascurría por momentos sentía un poco de frío, y luego no podía respirar bien, y al instante se le había pasado.

Los episodios comenzaron a aumentar y se preguntó dónde demonios estaría su magia que no lo ayudaba, debería estar por alguna parte así que la quería, la quería ahora, pero cuánto más pensaba en ella, cuando más la anhelaba, el dolor se volvería lacerante hasta el punto de querer morir, y fue como una epifanía...

_Eso era su magia_.

¿Por qué no la había reconocido? Se sentía extraña, y también daba claras muestras de que si Voldemort no lo había matado lo haría ella.

¿Por qué?

—Es mía —masculló para sí sin comprender.

Era suya, _su magia_ , tenía que hacer lo que él quería, no lastimarlo o hacer algo peor: Lastimar a alguien que él amaba... No, ella debería responder a sus deseos, y él quería despertar.

Y fue allí cuando tuvo su segunda epifanía.

—Harás lo que yo quiera, joder.

Así que pidió, una y otra vez, como un cántico desesperado de ayuda.

 

_Quiero despertar_

_Quiero despertar ahora_

_Quiero ver a mis amigos_

_Quiero salir_

_Quiero divertirme_

_Quiero ver_

_Quiero oír_

_Quiero caminar_

_Quiero salir_

  _Quiero despertar_

Lo repetía sin cesar, pese al dolor, pese al frío, pese al calor, pese a todo porque esa era su magia y la muy bastarda tenía que hacer lo que él quería, abrió sus labios y gritó...

()

Todo pasó en un instante, fue frío, luego calor, después el ambiente opresivo aumento mandando a todos los Sanadores en el cuarto que intentaban estabilizar a Potter al suelo, fue como un manto que los empujaba contra el piso con una fuerza desmedida impidiéndoles incluso respirar de forma adecuada.

—¡Hay que intentar llegar a él!

—Joder, creo que me he fracturado algo —dijo uno de los tantos Medimagos en la habitación.

Un látigo de magia salió del paciente para expandirse hasta quién sabe dónde y luego tranquilidad, no magia, no dolor, no calor, frío, humedad, luz o presión cualquiera que pudiese haber existido hace unos segundos. Por unos momentos no había sonido en la habitación temerosos incluso de hacer estallar nuevamente la magia contenida del _Conquistador_ y así extinguir su última oportunidad de traerlo a la vida.

—... A-a...gua.

—¡Está despierto!

—¡Traed las pociones!

—¡Que alguien busque a un estabilizador de magia!

Harry Potter abrió los ojos por primera vez en diecinueve años.

()

Por segunda vez en esa semana sus tíos Hermione y Ron habían dejado a Rose y Hugo en la Madriguera, no que eso lo extrañara porque comprendía eso de “Rejuvenecer el romance” ya que sus padres también lo hacían de vez en cuando, lo raro era que esta vez habían solo dos adultos para vigilarlos y su abuela Molly había salido mientras que estaban todos sus primos a su alrededor, eso sí era raro.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Teddy?

—No, por lo que tengo entendido hoy tenía doble turno —respondió su siempre altiva hermana, Victorie.

Algunos de sus primas cotilleaban por allí mientras veía a Hugo en un rincón frunciendo el ceño, él también lo haría considerando que eran pocos hombres y Hugo, siendo el menor, costaba más llevarse bien.

Por otro lado, Fred no estaba muy lejos de él, mirando de vez en cuando a Gwen la cual era la nueva víctima de sus bromas, siendo honesto Louis se compadecía de ella.

Podía oír los suaves susurros de tía Ginny y Angelina en la cocina, realmente estaba cansado de toda esta locura veraniega.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó al aire ya que estaba cansado —, esto se ha repetido muchas veces y eso que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que llegué de la escuela —Molly alzó los hombros diciendo claramente que ella no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, mientras que Dominique estaba escribiendo una carta a su nuevo novio.

—Le escribiré a tío Charlie a ver si me deja ir con él a Rumania para ayudarlo con sus dragones —comentó a su hermana quien solo le dio un vago asentimiento.

—Es mejor ahora, por lo que tengo entendido vendrá de vacaciones la última semana de Julio.

—Ája...

Esto era extraño.

()

 

Harry abrió los ojos encontrando a un sobreexcitado Medimago, desde que había despertado hace días lo vigilaban mientras dormía por si su magia decidía salir a jugar de nuevo y mandarlo a dormir.

—Ya estoy despierto.

—Claro, señor Potter, ¿me permite revisarlo? —aunque le dijera que no el dichoso Croaker no iba a ceder así que asintió y se estremeció un poco ante la magia invasiva del médico, seguía estando algo sensible con las auras mágicas y no sabían cuándo eso iba a cambiar, él esperaba que pronto.

—¿Todo normal?

—Sí. Sus heridas están sanando de manera natural y correcta. Supongo que no deberíamos estar preocupados ya que rechaza todo tipo de pociones y hechizos curativos.

—Genial, no me gustaría vomitar de nuevo.

Cuando había despertado de inmediato trataron de darle una poción para desaparecer sus moretones, pero apenas la había tomado tuvo que devolver todo lo inexistente en su estómago, mientras que los hechizos hacían que su magia reaccionara violentamente dañando a cualquiera que estuviese en medio.

—Bien, ya puede recibir visitas, han estado esperando durante unos minutos.

—Maravilloso, me siento solo estando aquí despierto todo el día —murmuró al ver salir al Medimago y entraran como manada sus amigos —, ¡chicos!

—¿Chicos? Señores, dirás —bromeó George apenas entró a la habitación, a veces pensaba que era tonto cómo una persona podía querer de esa manera a alguien durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera ser capaz de hablar. Había conocido a Harry en Hogwarts, se volvieron más activos a medida que la guerra asolaba y lo veía cada vez más serio, consumido por la culpa, había conocido a Harry durante ocho años y se preguntó cuántas huellas era capaz de dejar la persona que estaba postrada en cama con esa actitud que poseía.

—Me hacen sentir raro.

—Raro nos sentimos nosotros. Harry, no has cambiado nada y nosotros estamos llenos de niños.

—No me lo recuerdes, ¡mi ahijado se ve mayor que yo! —gruñía frustrado y las risas volvieron a nacer. Algo que ellos veían como un problema cuando los años pasaban al ver a Harry sin ningún tipo de arruga o signo de maduración, salía volando cuando lo escuchaban hablar. Era el mismo Harry, con las fuertes experiencias dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

—Hablando de Teddy, él vendrá más tarde para verte, ha pedido permiso especial para salir antes del Ministerio y...

—Ese niño, le dije que no lo hiciera, no es como si me iría a otro lado, no me puedo mover.

—Harry...

—No, Hermione, los Sanadores dicen que mi terapia física debe partir de a poco, yo me aburro aquí, creo que ya he perdido suficiente tiempo como para que me quieran tener encerrado hasta que pueda caminar, _solo_ —añadió quejumbrosamente.

—Pero es su deber, Harry, no te pueden mandar a casa solo si...

—Hermione, desde que he despertado ustedes me vienen a ver por horas a ver si sigo aquí, y más de alguno me ha despertado mientras duermo y me dan tontas excusas de “Oh, es que roncabas”... Escuchen, sé que les da miedo, pero según el Medimago mi magia se ha estabilizado, y estoy seguro que pueden seguir haciendo sus rondas en una casa. ¿Por qué no me puedo ir?

La lógica de un Potter, nunca podían discutir con eso.

—Mandaré una lechuza a los goblins para que vean el estado de tus cuentas y viviendas, tal vez deberías hacerlo tú y pides que manden al personal aquí si dudan de que seas tú y...

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se iluminaron y presto a cumplir su nuevo deber pidió pluma, pergamino y tinta mientras escuchaba balbucear a Hermione y Ron de muchas cosas, mientras que George los interrumpía de vez en cuando con tonteras... A veces le costaba creer el tiempo que había pasado, las muertes que no había podido llorar y todos los cumpleaños que se había perdido.

Era hora de remediar eso.

 

()

 

Hermione llegó al Ministerio de Magia solo con la intención de hablar con Kingsley, estaba decida a pedir unas semanas de vacaciones especiales producto de los últimos acontecimientos en San Mungo y realmente dudaba que él se los negara, Ron quería hacer lo mismo pero habían optado por lo sabio y pedir en tiempo distintos para así no dejar a Harry solo, de hecho lo habían decido en conjunto con Luna, Neville e incluso George.

Ella tenía un conocimiento más profundo en todo las leyes y era lo que Harry necesitaba ahora: Aclarar sus cuentas, asuntos y quién sabe qué otra cosa podría surgir en el momento, incluyendo las tonterías que Harry quería hacer sin siquiera estar completamente saludable.

—Tengo una cita con el Ministro Shacklebolt, de Hermione Weasley.

—Por supuesto, señora Weasley, de inmediato informo al Ministro.

No perdió tiempo en sentarse, pero si revisó que todos sus papeles estuvieran en orden y su túnica no estuviera desordenada más por hacer algo que por otra cosa. Su cabello estaba afirmado en un rodete digno de la profesora McGonagall lo cual impedía que sus hebras quisieran ser rebeldes e interrumpir su campo de visión, miró sus pies en busca de cualquier polvo o mancha en sus zapatos Burdeos y mientras hacía una lista mental de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para su cita con Harry la puerta se abrió mostrando a un estresado pero feliz Ministro.

—Lamento la tardanza, al parecer hay algunos problemas con las fronteras.

—No se preocupe, señor Ministro, comprendo que pueda tener otros asuntos y trataré de incomodarlo lo menos posible —dijo ella haciéndose paso cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Apenas lo hizo, las barreras de silencio y alarma se levantaron dándole mayor privacidad, se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa para dos en la cual Kingsley estaba acostumbrado a recibir a todos sus compañeros de Guerra.

—¿Té?

—Por favor, no he desayunado si soy honesta, estuvimos hasta tarde anoche con Ron poniéndonos de acuerdo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —Hermione sonrió radiante y asintió confirmando las noticias que habían viajado inseguras hace dos semanas, ninguno de ellos se quiso despegar lo suficiente de San Mungo cuando Harry despertó, y si bien Percy hacia de conexión no se había aparecido con noticias por lo cual ninguno de ellos se molestó en buscarlo.

—Está despierto, sano y tratando de huir de su habitación ya —frunció el ceño ante lo último pero provocó una carcajada del moreno, supuso que era gracioso considerando que Harry y los Medimagos nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

—No me sorprende de él, me sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

—Cierto —sería un muy mal presagio si Harry no insistiera en irse de San Mungo apenas abriera los ojos.

—Cuéntame más, he tenido unas duras semanas manteniendo un ojo en la prensa y controlando el Hospital que siquiera me he podido dar una vuelta, ¿está realmente bien?

—Bien en términos médicos. Harry está en rehabilitación y tiene chequeos todos los días, un Medimago se queda con él mientras duerme para vigilar que no pueda haber nada malo con su magia, al parecer está estable pero ninguno de nosotros se quiere arriesgar a... —titubeó un poco allí, pero Kings le salió al paso asintiendo también vagamente dando la señal de que había comprendido lo que quería decir—. Comenzó su terapia física cuatro días después de haber despertado y tiene un cuerpo de Medimagos investigado por Neville y yo, accedieron a tomar el pacto de privacidad al igual que los Sanadores de apoyo. Su fisioterapeuta calcula que Harry podrá ponerse de pie en un mes y medio, pero estará completamente sano en Diciembre, pero...

—... Todos sabemos que Harry no durará en pararse apenas unos ojos no lo vigilen y comenzará a dar tumbos por todos lados—completó el Ministro por ella, a lo cual asintió.

—Quiere vernos, digo, a todos—clarificó teniendo en cuenta que ya había visto a la mayoría de sus amigos , ha preguntado por cada uno de nuestra generación, las bajas y todo eso, te quiere ver ya que no has podido asistir en las tres semanas.

—Y dudo que pueda a corto plazo—respondió mortificado—, sin duda estaré para su cumpleaños pero trataré de hacerme tiempo antes, quiero hablar con él largo y tendido. ¿Le han dicho lo de Luna?—y ese era otro tema que nadie quería tocar, Luna había saltado de alivio cuando Harry estuvo estable pero admitió ser un poco timorata de cómo tomaría Harry el embarazo pactado de su heredero, sin duda nadie sabía cómo tocar ése tema en particular.

—No... Digamos que ninguno quiere _perderlo_ tan pronto.

—Lo perderemos más si no se lo decimos ahora, sabes cómo se enoja cuando le ocultamos cosas...

—Trataré de hacerlo en la brevedad, pero supongo que Luna siempre es y será la mejor opción ya que Harry nunca pudo realmente enojarse con ella nunca—y eso era lo que parecía más extraño, Luna y Harry tenían una especie de amistad que nadie nunca se preocupó por entender considerando que Harry se hacía el loco tan bien como Luna en ese aspecto.

—Dudo que se enoje mucho si se lo explican las razones, además es su hijo, Harry adora los niños.

—Eso es cierto… Kingsley, no tomaré mucho de tu tiempo, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Haré lo que pueda...

 

()

 

Fue el primer día de Julio cuando a Harry lo dieron de alta —por fin—, eso sí, con un montón de peros y citas que él ansiaba no llegaran.

Nunca le gustó Grimmauld Place, y se lo hizo saber al goblin que mandaron a San Mungo para ver si realmente había despertado y a hacer las pruebas:

—Es demasiado tétrico, además con todas esas cabezas y cuadros—tembló ante solo recordarlo.

—Pero es la única propiedad que está en mejores condiciones. La mansión Potter está con dos alas completamente destruidas, mientras que sus propiedades en otros países están cerradas y no serán abiertas hasta que usted vaya y levante las barreras puestas, eso quiere decir que no sabemos cómo es el estado real de la propiedad pero aún existe;

» Lo mismo sucede con las propiedades Black y las casas de campo. Grimmauld Place Nº12 es la mejor opción ya que de aquí a que lo den de alta podría ser refaccionada, incluso las salas.

—... ¿Eso significa que puedo hacerle los cambios que yo quiera? Me refiero a colores, sofás, muebles...

—Eso es correcto, Lord Potter-Black —Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, decirle a un goblin que sólo le dijera Harry era como pedirle a un elfo doméstico que lo llamara por su nombre.

—Bien... ¿Existen Diseñadores Mágicos? Unos que puedan arreglar interiores, me temo que no soy muy bueno. ¿En mi bóveda hay muebles? Porque sino tendría que ver catálogos y saber cuáles quiero, eso lo podría discutir con quien me arreglará la casa. Definitivamente tengo que sacar la cabezas de esos elfos y...

Harry recordaba ese día con claridad, sobre todo porque el goblin cuando se fue parecía mas que aliviado, él sencillamente quería un bonito lugar para vivir, uno en el cual cuando pisara no le recordara las cosas horribles que le habían sucedido, y si bien también hubo cosas buenas, Harry solo quería vivir. Eso era lo que se recordaba cada día al despertar y entrar en una era que no parecía la suya.

No sería la típica persona que trataría de mirar aquellas cosas sobre su hombro, pero tampoco quería torturarse viviéndolas nuevamente, eran pequeños pasos en ese momento.

Por eso, cuando esa mañana por fin pudo ser dado de alta y Hermione lo vino a buscar con Ron, miró con orgullo su nuevo hogar.

—Bienvenidos a el Nido*, mi lugar para vivir.

Su casa —aunque seguía siendo una mansión— estaba decorada con tonos fríos y relajantes, cada nuevo salón tenía un motivo distinto y nunca había disfrutado tanto las lecciones de cómo decorar. Su sala de Quidditch estaba en el tercer piso, y no podía esperar para ver cómo había quedado.

—Harry, esto es maravilloso.

—¿Cierto? El diseñador me dijo que había quedado bien pero no fue hasta ahora que pude verlo, realmente me muero por saber cómo quedaron el resto de las habitaciones.

—Compañero, esto está de lujo.

—Tiene un salón de Quidditch —señaló de inmediato antes de que Ron comenzara a empujar su silla flotante  en dirección a las escaleras:

—¿Dónde?

—Tercer piso a la izquierda.

—¡Ronald!

—¡Es un salón de Quidditch, Hermione! —gritó ya de las escaleras empujando la silla con un sonriente Harry.

Sí, las cosas se veían mejor en estos momentos.

Sus amigos se quedaron con él el resto del día viendo en dónde dormía y la distribución de todo. Harry, pese a que no le gustaba el arte de las pociones, había decidido convertir una habitación en un salón de pociones, y si bien no era para el nivel de un experto él dejó en claro que solo era para hacer las pociones que él podría necesitar ya que no se fiaba mucho de las tiendas cuando supieran su nombre, ella se mostró satisfecha, ya que tampoco confiaba mucho en eso.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy parecidos, pero con distintas personas, Teddy prácticamente vivía en su casa con ansias de conocer todo de él y Harry lo dejaba, le hacía recordar su tiempo con Sirius —limitado y siempre con interrupciones— por lo cual él definitivamente quería hacerlo mejor, Andrómeda era quien le acompañaba a las terapias ya que sus amigos tenían mucho que hacer poniendo en claro su expediente sin levantar sospecha, y realmente lo agradecía.

Era duro.

Ella se quedaba mirándolo en un rincón solo hablando cuando realmente él lo necesitaba, pero dolía, primero porque no podía mover sus piernas a su antojo y si bien su rutina era de una hora y media  mientras tanto, mas de una vez se le habían salido las lágrimas cuando flexionaban sus piernas de esa manera.

—No creas que eres el único desdichado —declaró una tarde cuando se estaba quejando del Sanador —, creo que el pobre muchacho se largaría a llorar cada vez que te ve y te hace gemir, incluso cuando te toca —él se rió.

—¿Crees que me tiene miedo?

—Mas bien te idolatra tanto que pienso que un día se vendrá en sus pantalones.

—¡Drómeda, eres terrible!—se carcajeo. Y hablando de tiempo, la prensa no había dicho nada aún, pero suponía que era por culpa de Kingsley.

Las primeras semanas de Julio pasaron en una rutina agotadora, viendo a sus amigos salir y entrar por flú, no fue sino hasta terminar la segunda semana que entró un muy mayor Kingsley con una sonrisa agotadora.

—¿Kings?—preguntó extrañado por lo viejo que se veía su amigo, el puesto de Ministro de Magia debía ser muy agotador para tenerlo de esa manera.

—Harry—pero nadie le quitaba su sonrisa afable, se dijo a sí mismo cuando lo vio sonreír. Se dirigió hacia él y le palmeó la espalda mientras lo miraba fijamente—, ¡vaya¡ una cosa era verte en cama y otra es verte despierto. Te ves bien y... Joven—declaraba sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir.

—Dímelo a mí, ver a mis amigos con hijos, con trabajos y otras prioridades que no sea saber qué hacer con tu vida es algo raro para mí—por primera vez desde que despertó Harry se cuestionó qué haría con su vida, había dejando de pensar en ello sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas las cuales tenía que saber.

Las nuevas reformas, las leyes que habían cambiado desde que él estuvo en coma, la vida de sus amigos, historias sobre sus hijos, la vida de su ahijado al cual ya le había dado un cuarto en su casa, las tardes con Andrómeda y los desayunos con Hermione y Ron, las cenas con Molly y Arthur... Mucho a lo cual ponerse al tanto.

—No es fácil para nosotros tampoco, Harry, pero supongo que para ti debe ser un poco más duro considerando que eres el único que quedó atrás—Kingsley empujó la silla flotante, una variante de silla de ruedas pero para magos, a la cocina; A estas alturas del partido Harry dejaba que los demás hicieran esas pequeñas cosas por él tomando en cuenta que lo querían cuidar y así era como se sentía. Su vida con los Dursley no había dejado muy buenos sentimientos de _cuidar y proteger_ , y si bien antes lo encontraba algo opresivo, cuando despertó vio todo bajo una nueva luz.

En la cocina había dos elfos —Kreacher ya muerto en todos estos años, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto pero a él le bastaba con lo que tenía—. Pippin y Numy (elfo y elfa... Por decirlo de alguna manera) estaban más que encantado de conseguir un dueño ya que los anteriores al parecer no habían podido mantenerlos y Hermione se los encontró en la calle tratando de que algún mago les diera prenda.

—Kings, este es Pippin, y ella es Numy, mis elfos. Hermione los encontró y decidió que ya que ‘No soy apto’ aún los tenía que tener, son muy simpáticos—debía estar francamente trastornado al considerar unos elfos simpáticos—... Creo que tengo que salir más.

Kingsley se rió de buena gana antes de empujarlo a la mesa y pedir amablemente té y galletas.

—Lamento no haber podido venir antes, Harry.

—No se preocupe, señor Ministro, un simple plebeyo como yo puede esperar—bromeó en tono solemne. Para cuando los elfos le tenían lista la merienda Harry los mando a limpiar el ático para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

El silencio no fue tenso, sino más bien ansioso, Harry tomó un poco de su té mientras jugueteaba con las galletas de la bandeja mientras que Kingsley lo miraba fijamente antes de suspirar.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —la pregunta no cayó como broma o algo que Ron le preguntaba todos los días cuando lo veía, sabía el transfondo de ella por la mirada que le daba el mayor, Andrómeda tenía la misma mirada y aura cuando hablaban y estaba más que seguro que si se topaba con Poppy o la profesora McGonagall sería lo mismo, Harry tenía una debilidad desconocida por esos adultos que ni Mollly o Arthur podían evocar de él.

—Cansado —murmuró al cabo de un rato empujando el platillo más al centro de la mesa para poder mirar a su acompañante—, confundido, enojado, triste, melancólico... Me siento fuera de lugar, como si este mundo no fuera para mí—dijo dejando salir sus palabras en voz baja, se sentía así y mucho más.

Ver a sus amigos más crecidos fue solo el shock inicial de toda su guerra, mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta de que él seguía siendo la misma persona la cual había caído en el campo de batalla era otra, Harry no aparentaba ni un día más de sus diecisiete —casi dieciocho— años, y técnicamente este año se suponía que debía cumplir los treinta y ocho.

—Eso es normal, nadie espera que lleves de inmediato un ritmo de vida normal, puedes esperar un tiempo para saber qué hacer después y...

—Y he esperado mucho tiempo, Kings, y lo peor es que no sé qué hacer de mí. No he terminado Hogwarts, no tengo profesión, soy solo un héroe de guerra que despertó como Blanca Nieves y estoy más que seguro que la prensa hará un festín cuando se dé cuenta que estoy más que despierto —el mayor omitió la referencia de algo que solo un criado con Muggles podría comprender.

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que nadie te presiona, Harry. No alguno de tus amigos, así que el resto del mundo puede esperar hasta que estés más saludable y en tus cabales. ¿Has pensando en hablar esto con un Psicomago? —indagó suavemente.

—No, Drómeda me ha dicho lo mismo pero aún estoy indeciso si hacerlo o no. ¿Y si abre la boca?

—Los Psicomagos tienen un pacto más duro que los Medimagos, así que lo dudo, pero si quieres puedo investigar y mandarte a uno que no suelte nada incluso con unos cuantos crucios —le sonrió tratando de animarlo y Harry asintió, él siquiera podía imaginar cómo realmente se sentía Harry, ellos por lo menos habían podido seguir con su vida, se habían casado, habían tenido hijos, carreras y —en resumidas cuentas—: Una vida.

Harry siempre tuvo que lidiar con lo más extraño de todo el mundo mágico.

—¿Has hablado con Luna? —el cambio de tema para Harry fue brutal, pero al parecer el mayor tenía algún tipo de información que no le habían entregado.

—Sí, vino hace tres días pero se tuvo que ir porque al parecer sus hijos estaban aburridos en casa de Molly.

—O sea que no has hablando _bien_ con ella.

—¿Bien? —el Ministro exhaló viendo que no había nada por dónde salvarse, Hermione había sido nuevamente algo cobarde con la furia fría de Harry...

—Siendo honesto estoy a favor de la norma, por sí las familias mágicas con un nombre y señorío propio tienden a tomar sus medidas para que su extirpe siga viviendo, ya sea con matrimonios arreglados u otras medidas las cuales desconocemos. Hace unos pocos años entró al Wizengamot que todo heredero de señorío mágico propio, siendo el último heredero de dicha familia si está incapacitado por algún motivo, el Ministerio tenía la facultad de _extraer_ del susodicho la vida necesaria y...

Harry lo miró casi como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, no parpadeaba y sus labios estaban en una fina línea, a veces a Kingsley se preguntaba por qué tenía que soportar la ira de Harry, considerando que solo era el portavoz de buenas o malas noticias...

—¿Me estás diciendo que una mujer _extraña_ anda con mi heredero y...?

—Herederos —dijo enfatizando el plural, cosa que al parecer no agradó a su joven amigo y exigía con la mirada una muy buena explicación —. Y no es una extraña, cuando la ley fue promulgada entenderás que un montón de mujeres (incluso algunas sin la edad suficiente para poder postular a ser matriz) pidieron las pruebas para tener a tus hijos, por lo cual Hermione y Molly renegaron y decidieron que solo una mujer que conocías y confiarás podría tener a tu hijo y...

—¿Quién? —espetó ya más que cansado por las vueltas que le estaba dando el Ministro.

—Luna. Por algún motivo fue enérgica en que quería tener a tus herederos y...

—¿Luna? —tal vez Kingsley se tenía que preguntar si ellos en el pasado tuvieron algún tipo de relación, porque ante el nombre de la rubia Harry pareció tranquilizarse considerablemente y luego se puso a pensar; O por lo menos así lo vio él —... Dijiste que eran herederos, ¿cómo es posible saber eso si yo no la veo embarazada?

—Medios mágicos, generalmente cuando son familias antiguas su primer hijo tiende a ser varón, el Ministerio (o mejor dicho, el Wizengamot) fue bastante explícito que en tu caso, al tener dos señoríos, tendrían que ser dos herederos. Eso aumentaba la posibilidad de que una segunda mujer podría ofrecer su cuerpo por lo cual quisimos asegurarnos que Luna se quedara embarazada de tus dos hijos y así no correr el riesgo de que algún miembro algo demente del Wizengamot pusiera a otra mujer en tu vida.

El silencio se prolongó durante algunos segundos, quizás probablemente fuera porque Harry realmente estaba pensando en los últimos sucesos de su vida, no cualquiera se enteraba que tras estar en coma tenías dos hijos por venir en tu vida que tenías que criar y dar amor y...

—¿Cuántos meses tiene?

—Eso tendrás que hablarlo con ella.

—Supongo que sí. Me gustan los niños.

Kingsley no tenía ninguna duda que si fuera una mujer cualquiera él hubiera detestado la idea.

—¿Y qué más ha sucedido en el mundo mágico?

()

 

Cuando llegaron a casa, Louis por fin pudo hablar con sus padres a la hora de la cena. Victorie había salido con sus amigas a cenar por lo cual no estaba, mientras que Dominique quedó con Steph (su novio) dejándolo a él con sus padres quienes murmuraban de vez en cuando algunas palabras antes de seguir con una conversación normal.

—Le mandé una carta a tío Charlie —hablaba por primera vez mientras ponía un poco de ensalada a su plato —, le pregunté si quería un poco de ayuda en la Reserva ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí —su mirada se dirigió esta vez a su padre en específico quien le sonrió.

—Lo siento, Lou, este verano tenemos un poco más de ajetreo y trabajo, pero espero que se regularice a finales o comienzos de Agosto, si aún quieres, allí me podrás ayudar en mi trabajo —su padre se había cortado el cabello, no tanto, pero lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Llevaba una coleta alta haciendo que cayera sobre su nuca, sus ojos azules le pedían entender y sabía que realmente quería estar con él pero había algo que lo impedía, no pidió ninguna información más porque sabía que no se la daría —además— estaba seguro que en algún momento sus padres podrían decírselo o él enterarse de qué sucedía... Era cuestión de tiempo.

—Comprendo. ¿Entonces no les molesta que me vaya?

—No en lo absoluto —la suave voz de su madre llegó a sus oídos, él le sonrió.

—Genial, me aburro aquí con mis primos... No que sean malos pero cuando no está Lorcan es bastante...

—Es un niño bastante único como su madre para su edad —cortó su padre por él—, lo comprendemos, Harry era... —su madre tosió un poco antes de murmurar algo de té.

Louis no tenía idea de quién era _Harry_ , pero supuso que sería un amigo de su padre.

—De todas formas —continuó él —, Charlie llegará la última semana de Julio, te vendrás con él ya que hay una celebración especial.

—¿Sí? —preguntaba divertido —, ¿Por qué?

—Es sorpresa, pero no eres el único que no sabe, ninguno de tú generación lo sabe —la voz enigmática de su madre lo cautivó más y sencillamente asintió.

Le gustaban las sorpresas.

Louis se marchó a Rumania al siguiente día.

()

 

El mes de Julio para Harry se vino ajetreado, había días en los cuales las horas no alcanzaban para todo lo que él quería hacer, partiendo por el hecho de que ahora Luna estaba esperando a sus hijos, y hablado de hijos tenía que admitir que su rubia y extravagante amiga era una de las mejores.

Tras la noticia dicha por Kingsley a Harry no le faltaron ganas para contactar con la rubia quien ahora era editora del diario de su padre, vivía en una hermosa casa de campo en Green Hills con Neville —su esposo y amigo—. La ahora flamante señora Longbottom había estado particularmente temerosa de su reacción pero el la desestimó con una gran sonrisa y preguntas sobre sus futuros hijos, y en una de esas largas discusiones nació su inquietud de no poder estar en el embarazo de Luna.

—Quiero que vivas el último trimestre en mi casa. Originalmente iba a pedirte que te quedaras aquí durante todo tu embarazo pero sería desconsiderado de mi parte sobre todo con tu esposo y tu familia, por eso te pido amablemente que aceptes por lo menos quedarte aquí en los últimos meses—y realmente lo quería, tanto Neville como ella se mostraron sorprendidos de su petición, sobre todo porque iba dirigida únicamente a la rubia aunque luego le sonrió a su amigo

La sonrisa devastadora de Harry ante su ilusión hizo a Neville reír. Supuso que de cualquier forma que lo pidiera no se iban a negar, Harry era la persona menos desconsiderada que conocía por lo cual este pequeño egoísmo que él encontraba bastante plausible en su caso no le sorprendió.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Aunque deberíamos revisar las habitaciones que tienen Nargles para fumigarlas y...

—Por supuesto.

A veces incluso dudaba que su amigo ex-Gryffindor estuviera cuerdo, seguir las conversaciones de la rubia no eran fácil y, ahh, a quién engañaba. Ni que él lo estuviera también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOSARIO:
> 
> • Harry hace referencia al nombre de su casa por conexión flú. Como Molly y Arthur tienen “La Madriguera”, Bill y Fleur “El refugio”, y así sucesivamente, Harry decidió ponerle a la suya “El Nido” Me pareció ideal por su relación con Hedwig y esas cosas :D...  
> Acabo de recordar que hay un fanfic que tiene el título de “El nido de Hedwig”, supongo que también se me ocurrió de ahí, es un lindo título C:  
> • Como se dieron cuenta hay pequeñas modificaciones en las parejas, pero siempre me gustó el pairing Neville/Luna en Het so, espero no incomodarlos.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
